herofandomcom-20200223-history
Manny (Ice Age)/Gallery
Images of Manny the mammoth from the Ice Age franchise. Gallery ''Ice Age'' Manny bad traffic.jpg|Manny going in the opposite direction of the migration. If my trunk was that small.jpg|"If my trunk was that small, I wouldn't draw attention to myself, pal!" ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-907.jpg|"You know, I don't like animals who kill for pleasure." Manny defending Sid from Carl & Frank.jpg|Manny defending Sid from the Rhinos. You have beautiful eyes.jpg|(Sid: You have beautiful eyes.) "Get off my face." Ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-2585.jpg|Manny and Sid meeting Diego. Manny Sid staredown.jpg|"You! Check for poop! (Sid: Hey, why am I the poop checker?!) Because returning the runt was YOUR idea, because you're small and insignificant, and because I'll pummel you if you don't! (Sid: ...Why else?) NOW, SID!!" ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-5412.jpg|The heroes scream when Roshan slides down the Ice cave. Manny sees his tragic past on the cave wall.jpg|Manny sees his tragic past painted on the cave wall: his first wife and child who were killed by hunters. Manny trying to Save Diego from a pool of Lava.jpg|Manny rushes to save Diego from falling into a river of lava. ''Ice Age: The Meltdown'' Manny not amused with Fast Tony's ramblings.jpg|Manny not amused with Fast Tony's ramblings. HerdDownEviscerator.png|The herd going down the Evicerator. When Manny met Ellie.jpg|Manny meets Ellie. ice-age2-disneyscreencaps.com-4018.jpg|"Can you believe her?! "Bravery's just dumb! Maybe you should run away more!" She's infuriating, stubborn, and narrow-minded!" Couple Fights.png|Manny & Ellie arguing whether to go through or around the geysers to get to the boat. Manny hanging like a possum confesses his love for Ellie.jpg|Manny, hanging like a possum, confesses his love for Ellie. Ice-age2-disneyscreencaps.com-9466.jpg|Manny and Ellie confess their love for each other. Manny and Ellie decided to remain together as a herd.png|Manny and Ellie decide to remain together as a herd. ''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs'' Manny and Ellie entering the Dino Zone.jpg|Manny and Ellie entering the Dino Zone. Ice-age3-disneyscreencaps_com-3810.jpg|Buck arrives and fends the other dinos away. Manny and Diego trapped in a carnivorous plant.jpg|Manny and Diego trapped in a carnivorous plant. Buck saves Manny and Diego from the carnivorous plant.jpg|Buck saves Manny and Diego from the plant. Manny & Ellie cradeling baby Peaches.jpg|Manny and Ellie cradling baby Peaches. Ice-age3-disneyscreencaps com-9654.jpg|Big smiles! ''Ice Age: Continental Drift'' Manny worrying about Peaches.jpg|"First it's the falls, then she's piercing her trunk, and the next thing you know, she's addicted to berries! Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-1362.jpg|Manny suddenly appears at the falls and embarrasses Peaches. ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-1508.jpg|The continent divides and separates Manny from his family. ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-1751.jpg|"STAY ALIVE! No matter how long it takes, I WILL FIND YOU! IA4- Nothin' Gets By You, Does It.JPG|Gutt introduces himself to Manny. Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-4994.jpg|"Hey, little fellas. How 'bout you and us against the pirates? Huh?...You got no idea what I'm sayin', do you?" Manny explains the plan to steal Gutt's ship.jpg|Manny explains the plan to steal Gutt's ship to get back home. Manny & Sid laughing at Diego's denial that he's in love with Shira.jpg|Manny and Sid mocking Diego for his denial that he's fallen in love with Shira. Manny gasps in horror.jpg|Manny gasps in horror to see Gutt grabbing Peaches, holding a dagger near her neck! Manny demands Gutt to release his family.jpg|Manny demands Gutt to release his family, but Gutt goes back on his word, stating that Manny took everything he had from him, and the evil captain intended to do the same. Manny Diego and Shira facing Captain Gutt.jpg|Herd vs. Pirates. Manny vs Captain Gutt.jpg|Manny vs. Gutt. Manny bats Gutt far into the distance.png|"Bon voyage, Monkey-boy!" Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-8727.jpg|Manny reunites with his family. IA4- I Missed You Daddy.JPG|Manny embraces his daughter. Manny close to Ellie.jpg|Manny telling Peaches to have fun. Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps com-9084.jpg|The entire herd gazes at their new home at Switchback Cove. Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps com-9623.jpg|"We are family!" ''Ice Age: Collision Course'' fog.PNG|Manny and his friends in the fog. Ice Age Heroes, Dino-Birds and Geotopians.png|Manny and the herd save the world Home Media DVD.png|Manny on the original Ice Age DVD DVD_2.png|Manny on the original DVD of Ice Age: The Meltdown Ice Age 2 - The Meltdown.PNG|Manny on the 10th anniversary DVD of Ice Age: The Meltdown DVD_3.png|Manny on the original Ice Age: Dawn Of The Dinosaurs DVD DVD_4.png|Manny on the original Ice Age: Continental Drift DVD Ice Age 5 - Collision Course.PNG|Manny and his friends on the Ice Age: Collision Course DVD Category:Galleries